


Fire and Ice: A Voltron Au

by a_small_town_duck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, AtLA AU, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), oh well enjoy my trash au, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_small_town_duck/pseuds/a_small_town_duck
Summary: Lance is a simple water tribe boy from the South Pole. Keith, a rogue firebender, escaping his past. When their two paths cross, their whole world is flipped upside down. Partnered with strange lion-creatures, they set out on a quest to save the world from the evil Galra tribe. Ideas are challenged, romances bloom, and some people may be hiding big secrets. (This story will be on Hiatus. I actually fell out of Voltron so...I have no desire to continue this at this time.)





	Fire and Ice: A Voltron Au

 

              It was a cold morning when the wanderer arrived. Sure, every morning was cold in the South Pole, but that did not stop Lance from complaining about it. That morning, he woke up early and walked outside of the hut that made his house. He looked around at the wide expanse of whiteness and sighed softly. It was the same sight every morning. He didn’t notice the ship on the horizon nor did he seem to even care. He just made his way through the thick snow, plodding along slowly.

              He made his way to the edge of the village where his canoe was stationed and grabbed it by the strap attached to its hull. Still he did not notice the approaching ship on the horizon. He was too focused on his task. He had to fish for his family. They had run out of food during the long blizzard and the little ones cried in hunger. Not to mention, Lance felt similar pangs in his stomach, so he desperately needed fish for his family. So he dragged his heavy wooden canoe to the water and set off in search of fish.

              Lance found fishing to be a relaxing pastime, when it was for pleasure. But now it was stressful. His family depended upon him now and he felt immense pressure. Slowly he guided his boat through the freezing water, careful not to scare the fish. Then he slowly crouched in his boat, aiming the spear he had brought at a rather large fish. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he prepared to strike. His eyes followed the fish, watching its every movement until he plunged the spear into the scaly flesh. He smiled in victory when the horn of the large ship scared him and caused his boat to nearly tip.

              Turning around, Lance saw the large black ship for the first time. Sure, ships came in for trade all the time, but not like this. This was menacing. It was steel with icebreakers on the front of the ship and it broke through the ice so easily, like it was tearing thin paper. Lance almost felt a little jealous after all of his years of ice dodging with his tribe. He was so caught up in wonder that it took him a minute to realize the ship was quickly hurtling toward him. His hands quickly reached for his oar and he tried to navigate the icy waters but his little canoe was no match for the ship. He quickly bailed right before the ship plowed into his canoe, and he watched the splintering wood sink to the bottom of the ocean. Well damn. He was stranded out in the middle of an icy wasteland with only an oar and his spear.

              This was it. This was the end. He was doomed. He flopped back dramatically on the icy ground and yelled into the air.

              “I’m gonna die! I’m so dead!” he screamed into the white nothingness. “My family is gonna starve. I’ll never get married! Or see the world! My life is over!”

              He would cry but the liquid would most likely just freeze to his face and make the cold even worse. However that didn’t stop him from sniffling. It seemed like he had been laying there for hours when he felt a presence walking toward him. He looked up to see a large cat-like creature. A polar bear-lion. It had glittering fur that was almost blue and bright yellow eyes that seemed to pierce Lance’s soul. The creature was pretty damn big as well. If Lance were brave enough, he would be able to sit on its back comfortably. But that was the last thought in Lance’s brain. He was fairly certain the polar bear-lion wanted to eat him.

              “Please don’t eat me! I’m already gonna die out here!”

              But the lion only advanced. It moved closer despite Lance’s screams until it was standing only a foot away from him. Slowly, it lowered its head, and, to Lance’s surprise, only sniffed the fish that was still pierced onto Lance’s spear. Huh? Lance slowly sat up and looked at the creature, it looked rather hungry and it flattened its ears down at the movement.

              “Hey…you must be hungry…I mean…this fish was for my family but…” Lance removed the fish and held it out for the lion to take. “Here…I can always try to fish more for my family. They may have gotten some themselves…mom is really strong. I can’t help but worry…”

              Lance continued to talk to the lion as it happily ate the fish and the lion seemed to acknowledge what Lance was saying. The lion was rather cute now that he thought about it. He looked at it a bit closer. The mane was smaller so it must have been female. Usually the females were the most vicious but this one seemed very calm around Lance. She even let Lance pet her fur. He smiled happily at his new friend. At least he wasn’t alone now.

              “It’s so far to my village…and my boat sank... and I’m all out here alone…well, I’ve got you here…and I guess you’re all alone too…we can be alone together…”

              The lion tipped her head to the side. She nudged Lance with her large head and tried to push him up to his feet.

              “Whoa! Hey! What are you even doing?! Do you want me to stand up? Cause…one moment…look I’m standing are you happ- hey!”

              The lion had shot in between Lance’s legs and knocked him off balance so that Lance was now mounting her. She didn’t hesitate as she began to run back toward the village, ignoring Lance’s cries for her to stop. However, he eventually just shut up and wrapped his arms around her neck to hold on. The village grew closer and closer until they finally made it to the center of the village. Everyone stared at Lance as he slid off of the lion, looking terrified.

              “Uh…hey…” he looked around, “so uh…there’s a ship…”

“We’re aware…” Lance’s mother stepped forward and looked over her son. “Where were you? You’ve been gone all morning…and then this ship arrived and I was so worried.”

“It crashed into my canoe, but this polar bear-lion saved me….she brought me back here…”

              They all turned to look at the ship, but it was completely still as it sit in the harbor. The suspense was killing Lance. He turned to look back at the lion. She was standing with her fur standing up and her teeth bared into a snarl. Her bright yellow eyes were trained on the large black ship. What the hell was in there? They waited for what seemed like hours before a door to the ship opened, and men, armored men exited.

              Gasps were heard among the villagers and mothers rushed their children inside of their houses. The lion stay positioned behind Lance, not leaving his side at all. She growled as the men walked up to Lance’s mother and him.

              “I am General Sendak, and I am a part of the Galra…”

“Yeah? I’ve never heard of the Galra…nor do I really care,” Lance’s mother stated brandishing her spear. “What do you want with my village?”

“We just want that polar bear-lion behind you. We need it.”

“No! You can’t have her!” Lance shouted. “I don’t know who you are but you can just leave!”

              Sendak raised an eyebrow at this, before his lips curled into a sly smirk.

              “Oh my favorite part,” he lift his hand up and a bright blue flame appeared. The remaining villagers backed away in fear. Blue fire? Who the hell was this man?

              “Either you hand over the lion, or each house gets destroyed here one by one,” Sendak demanded, holding up his hand with the fire. “I think, I’ll start with this one.”

              The house he was referencing was Lance’s own, his siblings peering out in fear. He looked at them before looking at the lion. He couldn’t hand her over to these awful men, but he didn’t want his family to die. Sendak pulled his hand back, as if he would throw the fire like a ball.

              “I’m gonna count to three…one…two…thr- ah!” Sendak was cut off by a different blast of fire.

              Lance looked up to see a stranger that burst through the ranks of Sendak’s soldiers. He was clearly a firebender with the flames that snaked around his hands. Lance couldn’t get a full picture of his face with the mask that covered his mouth and nose, but he could see probably one of the worst mullets he had ever seen. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that. He needed to help protect his village, just like this stranger. Lance ran and grabbed a club before joining the lion in her effort to fight off attackers. The stranger and Sendak were locked in a battle of fire.

              Everything seemed to be going in their favor before Sendak grew angry and launched a burst of flame toward Lance’s home. Quickly he jumped in front of the blast, closing his eyes as he waited for the hot flames to cook his body. But the heat did not come. His eyes opened and he looked up to see that he had magically doused the flames. The fighting seemed to slow. Lance reached his hand up and the water once again rose. He was…he was a waterbender?!

 


End file.
